The Neverending Path
by neverendingpast
Summary: This fic is essentially InuKag and MirSan. They encounter their enemies throughout it, the first one being a demon that I made up...Read and review please! 1130- chapter 7 up.
1. Morning Sun

A/N: ok, so this is the beginning of my first Inu-Yasha story. Shutup and read! I've just gotten into Inu-Yasha, and it's only on the TV here at like 11 pm or something, and my friend keeps forgetting the books. But read it, review it if you do. For I am psychic and I shall hunt you down if you do not…lololol

Kagome was lying on her bed, peacefully drifting out of the realms of sleep. Her eyes were open, and she could see the sun glinting in rays through her gauzy curtains. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she shrieked.

"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing in my room???"

He smirked, in that seductive yet childish way of his, and said, "What do you THINK I'm doing?"

She grinned and said, "Sit, boy!" Inu-Yasha's face was pulled to the floor. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. Inu-Yasha growled. So Kagome said, "That's what you get for not giving me a straight answer!"

Inu-Yasha pulled himself up and sat on her bed, placid. She was taken aback by the sweet look on his face. Usually he looked angry or sarcastic. In fact, the only other time she'd seen his face this calm was when he was still stuck to the tree by Kikyo's magic arrow. This prompted a deep question:

"Hey! Inu-Yasha! You OK?"

He sighed, and his face changed into an annoyed look at her obliviousness to his hint. "Sure I am." 

He decided not to be harsh, and to come out and say it. "Look, I don't care if you think you're not Kikyo, you're a lot like her, and...well..." his junior high persona came flying out with "Ilikeyou!"

Kagome smiled. "I like you too, Inu-Yasha."

He decided to tease her with words that were usually made to mock her. "Now, if you hadn't shattered the Shikon Jewel, I could be like this all of the time, and we'd really get along."

She pushed him and said, "Hey!" 

They started wrestling around on her bed. Within a few minutes, they were both breathing heavily, and Inu-Yasha had Kagome pinned. She saw his face go sweet and felt his touch go soft. He moved his arms to hold himself above her, and his eyes closed as he leaned down, putting his face towards hers. Kagome knew full well what was about to happen, and she let it. Their lips met, his hard upon her soft, virginal ones, and they were both taken aback by the sweetness of the kiss.

Inu-Yasha pushed himself to Kagome's side, and they lay on the bed facing each other, deciding what to make of it. Kagome stuttered a bit when she said, "I-Inu-Yasha...I didn't know you...I mean...where did that come from?"

He laughed. "I've wanted to do that for a while now," he said softly, "And now I want more."

For a moment Kagome was afraid she'd have to tell him to sit, but all he did was lean in for another kiss. Then, in an action that surprised them both, Kagome unbuttoned her pajama top. Inu-Yasha gasped as her sweet little breasts emerged, her skin as pale as any could want. Her nipples were already standing up with her arousal, and Inu-Yasha could not take his eyes off of them. He couldn't keep his hands off of them, either, once Kagome had led them to her chest. Nor his mouth, once it found its way there. Kagome was uttering soft moans as he suckled at her bosom. Then suddenly Inu-Yasha stopped. 

"Hey!" said Kagome indignantly, "Why'd ya stop?"

"Because I came here to tell you something!"

"What?" asked Kagome.

He sighed. "Button up your shirt. We've gotta go soon. There's a new demon. Bad. Remember Yura of the Hair?" She nodded. "Well this girl must be her sister, 'cause she controls people too. But not with hair."

"With what?"

"Shoes. She possesses their shoes, clothes, and gloves, if they have 'em. She can do full body control with just the shoes, but the more things she's got, the better. For her, anyway."

A/N: k, so it's totally open, and bad, oh well! R/r anyway!


	2. Back Again

A/N: You wanted more, here we go...

            They ran back to the well, Kagome grumbling all the way about, "Stupid demons and their stupid controlling powers interrupting the time I've been waiting for for MONTHS!"

            "Aw, c'mon!" said Inu-Yasha, "You're really annoying when you're grumpy."

            "Hey! I'm not grumpy!"

            "Oh, yes you are!"

            "AM NOT!"

            "ARE TOO!"

            "AM-"

            "Oh shut up! We've got a serious problem, now let's go!" Inu-Yasha jumped into the well, and Kagome followed close behind him. 

            When they got back, nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, there was no one in sight, and they looked around for signs of a waiting ambush. They found none, and decided that the best step to take would be- what else?- seeing Lady Kaede.

            The sun was shining and the day was warm, but of course, that was not something that Kagome could take time to appreciate. "It's always nice out when I have something to do!" she thought to herself. "But at least I got to be with Inu-Yasha this morning..." She thought about that morning and about what it meant to her. In the back of her head, she believed his words, that he liked her; but she did not know what this meant. Was he like this to any pretty girl who he fancied at the time? "No, he's not like that," she reassured herself. 

            Inu-Yasha was thinking the same thing. "Has she been with anyone before? Does she really like me?" His thinking was interrupted when he heard Kagome say "Ow!"

            "Huh?" he exclaimed. He looked down to see Kagome on the ground, having fallen, clumsy as ever.

            He helped her up. "Can you ever stay on your feet?"

            "Ahem, SIT BOY!" she yelled, laughing hysterically as he fell. "So HA! I can stay on my feet whenever I want to! But I can make YOU fall over-" she emphasized the end of the sentence by saying it slowly- "any...time...I...want!"

            He growled and lunged at her. She squeaked in surprise and a bit of fear, until he hugged her and picked her up, swinging her around. When he let her down, he kissed her on her soft pink lips and said, "Okay, so I was being a cad for a while there. I just...I'm only sarcastic so much because I like you! Just think of it as my way of flirting."

            She was touched, and she smiled and bent her head away from him, slightly embarrassed that he was admitting this to her. They continued to walk, hand in hand, until they reached Kaede's.           

            When they walked in, she was rushing around her hut, trying to figure out how to deal with this demon. Upon seeing Inu-Yasha and Kagome, her eyes widened and her face looked relieved. 

            "I am glad that you are here! We need to figure out some things about this demon-woman. We need to find her home. Of course, we need to know how to defeat her," the old woman said, "but this knowledge will come with her hideaway, methinks. Until we learn more, do not wear shoes unless they already be on your feet!"

            "Well, let's get going then! We'll find this woman's home together, don't worry!" said Inu-Yasha. 

            "Ye told Kagome, did you not, Inu-Yasha? So she knows what she is facing?"

            He sighed. "Yes, Lady, I told Kagome. She knows the situation, why else would I have gone to her house this early in the morning?"

            Kagome stifled a giggle, and Inu-Yasha elbowed her softly in the side. 

            "Ah, fine then. Take the tetsusaiga (*ahem*...he has that sword forever once he's got it...right? Cuz at the end of the second book...he's got it...but I don't know if it's always his! I assume so, and that's how this is gonna go...), and Kagome, you take this quiver and bow."

            "Thank you, Lady Kaede," said Kagome, and they walked out the door to seek this shoe-girl.

A/N: Ok I just wrote that...I'm in school...but people wanted more so I give more! Um, if anyone really wants me to go on...review! And I will! It'd be nice if I had a ton of reviews on one of my stories, at least...and if any of you like The Lord of the Rings, read/review my other stories...they're all LotR for now. Till I post my Buffy songfic and I write a Harry Potter one. 


	3. Tsasina

A/N: Why do I have this saved with the title "Buffy"? Hmm...okay be prepared...I'm being mean...if you don't like sex, don't read this! Or just read 'til the sex and skip it...REVIEW! *grabs Sesshomaru* or else HE'LL come and find you! *grins evilly*

"We should go find Miroku," said Kagome. "He'd probably know what to do, where to find her..."

They had been walking for only a few minutes when they came across Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Hmmm, doing anything interesting, monk?"

Kagome poked him in the side, he gave her an impudent look, and Miroku said, "No, just looking for you. Since you're here, come with us. We've been looking for Tsasina."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Who now?"

Miroku sighed. "The demon."

"Oh. Well then." They walked off into the woods to continue their search.

They came to a clearing, and Kagome decided to voice a concern that she had.

"Uh, Miroku...How do you know her name?"

He said tersely, "We came across it."

Inuyasha picked up on what was going on. "Take off your shoes."

"Hm? Oh, you think we're under her..."

He quickly lost his temper. "TAKE- THEM- OFF!"

Sango said, "Oh, Inuyasha, it's just us."

Miroku laughed. "No, it's just you." He was unwinding his rosary from of his arm when Inuyasha grabbed him by his wrist.

"NO YOU DON'T!" He pulled Miroku over to him. "So you're under, Sango's not?" Behind him he heard a yelp. Turning, he saw Sango holding Kagome's arms behind her back with one hand, and muting her cries with the other.

"Mmm, Miroku, you're a splendid decoy," she said softly.

Inuyasha growled. "Let Kagome go."

Miroku said, "Well, you're still holding onto me. Let's switch."

Kagome played the demi-hero, saying, "Inuyasha, I'm fine! We need to fix them!"

"Alright. Tsasina, what do you want?"

She spoke through Sango.

"I want the same thing everybody does. (A/N: Inuyasha? :P) The Shikon jewel shards. (A/N Well, the REST of us want Inuyasha!) So give, and I'll let these two go."

"DAMNIT! Show yourself! You coward, you act through them and hide yourself! Not a very noble demon," he scoffed.

"I don't have to be noble," she said through Miroku. She switched to Sango as she got an idea. "This could be more fun than the jewel would. Take the girl, I'll show you just how 'noble' I really am," she said, shoving Kagome away. Kagome was shaking.

Miroku didn't have to try to get himself free. Inuyasha had run to Kagome. Holding her softly, he whispered in her ear, "I didn't know what she was going to do..." He turned around when he heard Sango giggling. 

Sango stopped giggling as Inuyasha turned around. In front of him was a creature that none rivaled in beauty.

"Except...Kagome..." he thought.

Her face was pale and marked with simply a tiny crescent on her forehead, around which parted her hair. Her spectacular hair.

It fell down from her head in waves of shimmering auburn. Softly it lay on her bare shoulders, whispered over her large breasts. Inuyasha found himself staring, for they were covered only by a tiny scrap of fabric over the nipple. Ties went behind her back and to the back of her neck. This garment matched what she was wearing on her lower half. Both were done in dark blue silk. The bottom of her outfit was a triangle of fabric in the front with simple strings as the rest. As Inuyasha stared, two things happened:

First, Miroku's hand began stroking one of her luscious breasts. And second- Kagome caught him staring. She screamed, "SIT, BOY!" 

He fell to the ground. When he could get up, he went to her, saying, "COME ON! I was just looking!"

Kagome looked as if she was about to burst into tears. (having a Cho moment?-EoM) "Inuyasha," she whispered, "What did this morning mean?"

"Aw, don't do THAT!" he lowered his voice. "It meant everything." He leaned in to kiss her when he heard a moan. He and Kagome turned, only to gasp at what they saw.

Tsasina was kissing Sango full on the lips, her tongue delving into Sango's uncharted mouth. She was also being orally pleasured by Miroku. Tsasina was stroking Sango's breasts as she sat upon Miroku, riding his bucking, passionate motions. All three were completely naked (but for Sango's and Miroku's shoes), their clothes on the ground. Except for Sango. She was still wearing her panties- the one barrier to her virginity, which Kagome was sure would be removed by the nearest person as soon as they could be. (Ok if you didn't get that, Tsasina's sitting on his face, Sango's riding him, they're facing each other, Miroku's on the ground.)

"S-Sango," screamed Kagome, "NO!" Her face darkened. Fearing for her friend's virginity, she turned to Inuyasha to find him staring in disgust at Tsasina. Before she could say a word, he was yelling.

"TSASINA!" he roared, scaring Kagome, "Stop this now. You cannot take an innocent girl's virginity!"

"Oh, can't I?" she sneered, breaking her kiss with Sango, "This so-called innocent girl killed my mother! Why shouldn't I ruin her?!" Her eyes lit up with a mocking look, daring him to give her a viable answer.

"Your mother was a demon. She is innocent, she's a saint for killing her!" Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, surprised at her outburst. To him, she whispered, "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

Tsasina actually looked slightly hurt. "Yes, she was a demon, little girl," she said, her attention diverted from the two young people behind her who were carrying on what she had started without her, "but she was not hardly infamous for her bad deeds. Like a certain hanyou's father whom I can think of...she had a weak spot for humans. She wasn't a killer. But this impudent brat," she gestured towards Sango, who was kissing Miroku fervently, "came upon her in the woods one day. Thinking she was a smart little hunter, she killed my mother with that blasted weapon of hers. Only as my mother died did she whisper, 'For what did you kill me, little girl?'. And your friend Sango said simply, 'You're a demon.'" Tsasina lowered her head. "See, we're all marked as bad! Why, I cannot see-"

"You should be able to," broke in Inuyasha, "since it's demons like you who give the bad reputation. Cruelty is what makes demons infamous, it's what generalizes you. You're only adding to the force that killed your mother," he ended, almost sadly.

"Tut-tut! I'm a bad little girl, aren't I?" she said. She shook her head. "So now you're expecting me to give up, and realize my mistakes, and cry about my woeful life. HA!" With that, she stood up taller and broke the union of Miroku and Sango. To Kagome's horror, she saw that Sango was now fully nude, and Tsasina had just narrowly saved Sango's virginity. Luckily, the demon had not noticed. 

"Have you figured out how I control people yet, little Inuyasha? I simply make them evil. I am not controlling every action, simply giving some direction once in a while. And, of course, they listen," she added, as the eyes of Sango and Miroku glowed a vibrant blue, without pupils, without anything; the entire socket became bright and clear. "Oh, dears- I also don't speak aloud to them. So I can tell them to do anything, at any moment, and you won't," she drew out her words, "know...what's...next!" 

Sango and Miroku immediately shot towards Kagome and Inuyasha, arms open, ready to grab them, strangle them, anything. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, his face twisted in his attempt to sort out a way to beat his friends without harming their bodies. Not finding one, he turned, grabbed Kagome, and jumped into a tree.

"Who's the coward now?" said Tsasina's soft, seductive voice.

Inuyasha's eyes blazed with fury. "I will not hurt my friends!" And placing Kagome on a branch, he jumped back down to face Tsasina. 

"Now, fight me face to face. We'll see who's the coward," he snarled.

With a soft, "Ha!" she rushed behind him. Slowly, painfully, she scratched her long fingernails down the length of his back. He had left the upper half of his protective fire-rat attire with Kagome again. 

"A-aaaah!" he screamed, "WITCH!" This was all too reminiscent of Yura. Then, too, he had been missing his fire-rat shirt. But this time, he had the tetsusaiga.

Still in pain, he drew it; the sword gleamed yellow and grew to its enormous size. Tsasina gasped, but laughed.

"THAT sword fit inside THAT sheath?" She giggled, "What is this, a fox-demon's trick?"

"Unfortunately for you, no!" yelled Inuyasha, drawing the blade across her midriff, severing her top half from her bottom. She fell with a gasp of "Oh!" and melted into nothing right in front of him on the ground.

"Ah," he thought to himself, "she didn't take cues from Yura and stow her soul away, nor did she hear about the tetsusaiga before we ever met. Both good things for me!" Then he turned to see Kagome- and his face fell.

She lie on the ground, red welts upon her neck. Sango and Miroku were both lying nude on either side of her, apparently unconscious. Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"K-Kagome! Are you...Kagome, wake up!" He softly shook her, he brushed her face...but Kagome did not respond. "Kagome..." he began to cry, tears of frustration running down his face. He felt guilty, having concentrated so much on beating Tsasina that he had forgotten that Sango and Miroku were still on her side.

"Kagome, I...you have to wake up. You can't be- I-I love you. Is that what you want? To know that I love you?" He expected her to wake up, and to say that she had been joking, waiting to hear those words...but she still lie limp, almost as if sleeping...

To her right, Sango was stirring; to her left, Miroku had sat up. Both saw Inuyasha and Kagome and looked confused; then they looked at each other and both scrambled behind trees, embarrassed. 

They both spoke at once, in a chorus of stuttered "How-what-when-HUH?"

And then, they noticed that Kagome was not moving, and they saw Inuyasha's sparkling tears falling upon her body. Both moved back to Kagome's side, heedless now of their nudity.

A/N: HA! I'm writing more now...but I'm leaving a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter! *grins evilly*

*Hermione Granger pokes her* Hey, don't be so mean, Val! 

*grumbles* oh, fine...I'll post the rest of the chapter soon. But only...

*Hermione rolls her eyes* Only what?

Only if you stay away from Harry! You need to go with Ron, trust me, Hermy!

*Hermione shrieks* DON'T CALL ME HERMY! Or I'll start calling you 'Grawp'...

(That was a HP5 reference, kiddies! If you haven't read it...well, you wouldn't understand! But also...it's not a spoiler, don't hit me :P)


	4. Uncertainty

(No long A/N, I know you want the story...)

Inuyasha walked towards Kaede's hut, in somewhat of a hurry. Miroku and Sango, having recovered their clothing, followed him at a distance.

Kagome's white uniform shirt was soaked through with tears. Inuyasha still cried as he walked, for Kagome had still not moved. He could hear her breathing, but her breaths were shallow and labored. He quickened his pace.

Finally he reached Kaede's hut. Sadly he murmured, "She- Sango and Miroku strangled her, while Tsasina- the demon- was controlling them...I would have gotten here faster, but I was afraid that if I ran- that I might make it worse-" he ended with a sob. 

Kaede looked at Inuyasha and said, "Lay her down here, Inuyasha. You may sit as I tend to her." Her face was grave, and she looked very worried about Kagome. "My boy, she is very far gone..." she whispered.

His face dropped even further. "I-I know. But I've already lost one love...and I could not bear it if I lost Kagome..." his words drifted off, and he buried his face in his hands. 

Kaede gathered some herbs from around her hut and placed them in water. Tearing off Kagome's wet shirt and bra, she took a clean cloth and soaked it in the draught. She spread it over Kagome's chest, and used the rest of the water on another cloth to bathe Kagome's face. She tilted her head to Kagome's mouth, and could just barely hear her breaths, coming in something like a pant, but spaced far too few to be anything near one. Inuyasha had looked up at the sound of fabric tearing, but had turned around when he realized what it was. It would be dishonorable to his love to look at her there, now...

Kaede removed the cloth from Kagome's chest. Her nipples had hardened at the cool cloth, which was, to Kaede, a good sign; she could still feel. Noticing that Kagome's ribs were bruised, she bound them tightly with strips of fresh, dry cloth. She then tended to Kagome's bruised neck. Soaking a new cloth, she softly rubbed the marks on her neck. Judging by the shape and length of the fingers, Sango had held the girl down while Miroku did the strangling. She then bandaged Kagome's neck as well. Covering her with a kimono, she called softly, "Inuyasha."

He turned, his face hopeful and not at the same time.

"She- she should be fine," said Kaede, "But she will take some time to heal. It appears that Sango held her down, and Miroku strangled her..." she turned her eyes down, knowing how hard it was for Inuyasha to hear his friends' names, "so she has bruises on her ribs and her neck." 

The door opened and Sango and Miroku appeared, looking startled. "We did what?" asked Miroku.

Kaede sighed, realizing that they had no memory of their possesion. She said shortly, "The demon girl possessed you, you tried to kill Kagome."

They both gasped. Inuyasha said, because he thought that they should know, "And you both almost did the lover's deed."

Suddenly they both looked shy. "Well...if we were possessed- as long as- I'm still..." said Sango quickly.

"Yes," said Inuyasha, with a sardonic look on his face, "you're a virgin. Though once she'd given you direction, you two were quite eager-"

They both blushed and Inuyasha was quiet. 

Miroku said, "Will she be alright?"

Kaede replied. "Yes, if she's allowed a lot of rest. So you two, go to bed. SEPARATELY!"

They both shot her dirty looks. "We were possessed!" said Sango.

"Yes, well...oh, just go." She watched as they left to lie down.

With a concerned look on her face, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Are ye alright, Inuyasha?" she asked softly, speaking in the way that a grandmother does to a young child.

He did not even take offense to her tone. "As long as Kagome is alright, so am I," he said. He remembered that once, when he had been poisoned in his human form, he had slept with his head in her lap. 

"Kaede, may I stay with her?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, as long as you let her sleep," she answered. "I shall be off to sleep, then. Goodnight, Inuyasha, and watch her well."

"Goodnight, Lady Kaede. I shall."

When she left the room, he moved to where Kagome was lying on a tiny flat. He picked up her head, slowly so as not to wake her, and placed it on his lap. Fatigue flooded his body, but he would not sleep. He looked down at her face, illuminated by the fire, and admired its beauty. She looked so soft, so vulnerable...tears sprang again into his golden eyes, and he let them fall upon her pale face. He whispered to her, to the night, "I'm sorry, Kagome. If you're alright...I'm sorry that I forgot you, even for an instant, while I was fighting her. I-I know that you were mad, because I stared at her earlier, but trust me...there was nothing behind it. It was a moment's enchantment...not what I have with you." And for the second time that day, he said desperately, "I love you."

A whisper crossed Kagome's lips. "I love you too," she said softly, her voice cracking slightly. He nearly jumped from excitement and surprise. She opened her eyes slowly, admiring his face above her.

She spoke quite slowly, in a slightly pained voice. "I heard most of that...I heard that whole little soliloquy, Inuyasha. I understand...and I love you. I love you so much...I forgive you for forgetting me while you fought her. I know it was fighting, and nothing more. But-" she sighed, "I am so tired-"

"I will ask only one more question, and then let you sleep," he said. "Do you remember what happened?"  
"Yes, and I know that Sango and Miroku were being controlled. I bear them no grudge, Inuyasha, don't worry. Can you- just kiss me before I drift off again, please? So I may dream of you?" she asked sweetly.

He bent down and planted a simple, soft kiss upon her lips. She closed her eyes and did not open them, or speak, again. He felt that it was alright for him to sleep also, now that he knew that she was alive. So within a few minutes, his head drooped onto his chest, and he slept the night through, Kagome's soft hair in his lap.

A/N: That's all for tonight! I'll start chapter 5 tomorrow or something! Ok? Ok! And do you know what's ironic? It's 1:09. I'm awake, and Inuyasha was just on. But I'm in my room writing, couldn't watch it. Know why? My mother sleeps in the living room...the room with the cable TV. Sad, huh?...yeah...I fought with her today...but I love her...

*realizes that she's rambling* what is this...a livejournal?...

*wipes sweat from her face* It was also 90 DEGREES here...all day...or higher...and it's probably still that here in my room...see, the living room also has the only AC unit...*grumbles* how am I ever gonna sleep...


	5. Aftermath

A/N: Well, it's not tomorrow, that's for sure. I stopped for a LOOONG time- I haven't written since before I went to Vet Camp w00t! Vet Camp! Long stories from there...*shakes head* *Naraku comes up behind her* Betrayal, am I right, Rizumu ( my new alias) ? *bows her head* Yes. Betrayal...

Birds sang softly in the morning. It was far after dawn, and yet Kagome still slept, her head in InuYasha's lap. Kaede had awoken long before, and so had Sango and Miroku. The sun was yet early in the sky, and InuYasha stirred. He yawned and looked down at Kagome.

Her face was lit by the sun coming in the window. _How pale she is,_ he thought. Too pale...and her chest was barely moving...

His eyes widened. "Kagome! No!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her softly, then harder, and then he simply held her in his arms, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face, screaming, "KAGOME! NO! KAGOME!" 

Suddenly his eyes glowed red and his face appeared to be slashed on the sides. Nails sprouted longer from his hands. "I already killed the one who did this to her. But now SOMEONE ELSE MUST DIE!"

He ran from the hut, seeking Miroku and Sango, to kill them first. They appeared in his sight, saw him, and ran screaming. He was right behind them-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

InuYasha woke up with a start. Kagome was jolted awake by his scream. She looked up at his face in terror. 

"InuYasha! Are you alright?" she asked, concerned; for InuYasha was panting and sweating as if he had just been in a horrible fight.

"Kagome! You're here and you're alive..."

She was puzzled. "Yes, we established that last night...are you okay?"

He sighed, whispering, "It was only a dream." More to Kagome this time, he said, "I'm fine. I just had a weird dream is all. I woke up and you were dead, and I went full demon..." he trailed off, shuddering at the thought. 

"I'm sorry." She tried to sit up, but he would not let her. 

"You need your rest!" he protested. "And you don't need to apologize, it's not your fault." _I only worry and dream like that because I care about you so much. You can't help the fact that I'm madly in love with you_, he thought.

She smiled up at him. "Well, you probably want to get up...I'll be fine with a real pillow for a while." Her eyes glinted. "Just don't leave me alone for too long."

Grinning, he bent down and kissed her. "I won't." He carefully replaced his lap with a pillow and walked out the door.

"InuYasha! How's Kagome? Is she okay?" Shippo was grabbing at his leg and jumping on him. "Huh? Huh? Is she?"

A laugh brightened his tired face. "Kagome's fine, Shippo; don't worry. She's a bit bruised, and still resting, though, so don't go in and bother her!"

"She's okay! She's okay! Myoga, Ki'rara! She's okay!!!" He ran around announcing it like a tiny town crier.

Smiling, InuYasha stared at the sky, lying on the ground, relishing the feel of the clean air, loving the sound of the birds.

_Whoa, am I going soft? _he thought. _I like the sound of the birds? How odd..._

Miroku's face appeared above him. 

"GAH!" He sat up. "Way to ruin the moment," he grumbled.

"Look, InuYasha, I just wanted to tell you...OW!"

He looked at Sango, who was behind him, and who had obviously just pinched him.

"WE just wanted to tell you that we're both very sorry for what happened yesterday. We know that we were possessed, but still..."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," he said. "Be more careful next time..."

They smiled weakly. "Sorry," said Sango. 

"On the brighter side..." began Miroku,

"We've talked about what happened, and we've decided that Tsasina's actions with us were sort of a good thing; we're officially together now!" finished Sango.

InuYasha smiled. "That's great." _Right. Tsasina great. You're together; I almost lost the one that I love...OH STOP BEING STUPID! They were possessed._ He argued with himself, but just congratulated the new couple.

They left him and sat together on the grass under a tree. 

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Sango, still worried.

"We should worry more about Kagome, and helping her heal," said Miroku in response. "She's the one who we really hurt...I can't believe I didn't sense it!" he finished angrily.

Sango cuddled up to him. "I should have sensed it too, I'm the demon hunter here. Now, though, it's over, and we can concentrate on Naraku again. Or Sesshomaru. Or Kikyo. Whichever one of them is the next person who gets in our way!" (A/N: Or whatever random person the writers add *rolls eyes*)

"Hm. We haven't seen Kikyo for a long while. I'll wager she's been planning something, and waiting for us to be off our guard. We'll just have to see," said Miroku. 

Sango looked up at him. "Miroku...you're sure that you want to be with me, I'm not just another girl who you want an heir from..." 

He smiled. "No, Sango. I know I'm older than you, I'm more experienced, I've always tried to get with every beautiful woman, I need an heir...but that's beside the point!" he laughed nervously, knowing that he had just said the wrong thing. "I love you. You're the only woman who's made me feel anything more than lust. The other women were just pure distraction...I didn't know them, didn't feel for them; I only wanted their bodies. Now that I know that you want me as much as I want you..."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head that lay on his chest. She looked up at him again, and kissed him on his lips. 

"Now, let's get to that heir-making..." she said. 

A/N: Okay, that's the end of the chapter. For the moment. I need you to vote: sex scene, or none? 'Cos they're obviously having sex, it's just...should I write it in, or not? It's all up to you! Dial #11 for sex, #44 for no sex on your AT&T wireless phone!...just kidding. This is SO not American Idol. But by the way, if I actually get to audition for that and make it...vote for me! I'll tell you all my full name if I do. ^_~


	6. Consummation and Victory

ON TO SEX!!! BWAHAHA! ^^ Okay it's been a long time since I've written sex (or anything, for that matter)...so bear with me here. Plus, I have thoughts of Inu/Kouga and Inu/Sess/Miroku yaoi running through my head due to some pics I saw earlier today...^_~

Miroku turned Sango to face him, in the glade, under the tree. She looked into his eyes, a hint of humor in her brown ones.

"Sango...I'm being completely serious. Do you want this to happen? You know of what we are going to do?" asked Miroku, concerned.

She nodded. "I...have an idea of what is going to happen. And whatever it is...I want it. More than anything, Miroku." She looked into his eyes once more, completely serious this time, and then she lifted her face up to his and kissed him. 

His hands drifted to her waist, and began untying her skirt in the back. She, in return, began undoing the purple sash outside of his robe. Once they were both only wearing the one article of clothing, Miroku trailed his hand slowly down Sango's face and neck, letting it slip into her robes. She gasped, having never felt anything like it before. His fingers began a soft caressing of her breasts, and he began circling one of her nipples. He then brought his hand out of her kimono, causing her to frown at him, and then smile when he simply licked a finger and then put it back onto her breast. 

Sango moaned. "Mmmm...Miroku..." Her nipple grew hard, and he repeated this to the other as well. Sango's head rolled back and she closed her eyes, softly moaning from time to time. He then pushed her kimono to the side and applied his mouth to her breasts, one at a time, tracing little figures with his tongue, then suckling on each nipple in turn.

"Ahhhhh..." was all that she could say.

Miroku smirked. He could feel himself hardening under his robes. "Sango...do you want to touch me as well?"

She brought her head up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Mm-hmm!" She nodded.

He took her hand and guided it to the place between his legs. When she touched his member, her sharp intake of breath caused him to say, "You don't have to..."

"No! I want to! It's just...it's so warm...and big..." Her eyes widened and she looked to him for direction.

He kept her hand in his and began to instruct her on the proper way to stroke him. He gave her a tight grip, and she when he let her hand go, she continued the motions perfectly. In a few minutes, he told her, "Sango, if we are going to continue this, you must stop, or I'll finish before we even start!"

She cocked her head. "Hmm?"

"All right, Sango, I'm going to explain what exactly is going to happen between us. You know this hole that you have here?" He slipped his hand under her kimono and pressed his finger against it, causing her to gasp. "Well, this," he pointed to his penis, "fits in there. When I am ready, my seed will burst from it and fertilize your garden...causing you to be with child."

"It all sounds so strange!" she said.

He smiled. "It's really not."

With that, he moved her to lay upon the grass, with his purple sash underneath her. He positioned himself over her, and pushed her kimono open. "Now, you're sure about this?" he asked her.

She gulped and nodded.

He smiled and kissed her, at the same time moving to press his member against her warm, wet cleft. At this sensation, Sango moaned into his mouth. He then began pushing into her, softly, meeting some resistance. 

"Sango, this may hurt, but it is a natural part of what we are going to do. It will only hurt this once, but the hurt will be lessened even if you simply relax your muscles." Miroku was being a wonderful instructor.

Sango tried to relax, and he felt her muscles loosen. "Sango, I'm going to push again. If it hurts too much, tell me, and I'll stop."

"I'm strong, Miroku. I'll be fine."

He smiled and looked into her eyes as he pressed himself into her. Her eyes became wider as he moved, but she did not make a sound. She felt the resistance within herself, and she nodded to him to signal for him to do it.

With a last thrust, he filled her with his flesh. 

"Aah!" she cried, in a mixture of pain and pleasure at his entry.

He then began to pull himself out of her, and thrust back in, repeating this over and over while he kissed her. She began to buck her hips up to meet his motions. He reveled in the feeling of his entire penis being inside her hot, slippery sheath, and she loved the sensations that she was recieving.

_I'll make this good for her, too,_ he thought, and he reached one hand down to her little pleasure pearl and began stroking it, keeping up the rhythm all the while. 

"Ooh, Miroku, ohh! Mmmm...aaah..." she moaned.

"Sango...aah..."

She felt her legs tense up, and she began lifting her hips higher than ever, and then she suddenly felt that all of her energy was concentrated on that little spot on which his fingers were focused. Her body was suddenly wracked with spasms, and she looked right into Miroku's eyes as she came. Feeling her convulse around him drove Miroku over the edge, and he spilled his seed inside her, crying, "SANGO!" as he did.

After they had both finished, he moved to the side of her, and they fell asleep in the shade under the tree. 

In the early afternoon, Kagome was able to get up. InuYasha was with her in the hut, and they decided to take a walk together, since her strength was returning. They were walking through the forest when they came across Miroku and Sango, still asleep, and fortunately still wearing their robes. InuYasha and Kagome both blushed and turned away, quickly walking in the other direction. 

"Do you think they...?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha scoffed, "Oh, most definetely. But if Sango didn't want to...if Miroku..."

_He's such a great protector...he's like a big brother to her now,_ thought Kagome. "I'm sure it was something that Sango wanted too...I mean, you did say that they're officially together, so it must have been mutual! Besides, if he'd raped her or something, she wouldn't have slept, she would have left!"

He smiled. "Let's go back to the hut. You could use some more rest."

"I'm fine!" she protested.

"Well let's go sit anyway. It's easier than walking." 

She smirked. "Lazy."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Oh, I'm not in a fighting mood. Let's go," she said, with a glint in her eyes.

When they got to the hut, InuYasha joked about how Sango and Miroku had beaten them in the couples department.

"Well, InuYasha..." she knew that what she was about to say would be stupid...but it had to be said..."Kikyouu may have something to do with that..."

"Kikyouu means nothing to me, Kagome."

His words startled her, and brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Yes; InuYasha, she means everything to you. DON'T deny it!"

Indignancy stormed into his face. "I will deny it," he said, his eyes furious, "and you won't interrupt." He took a deep breath.

"She isn't Kikyouu. She's a shell, holding a tiny bit of your soul. Because her true soul, her true self, has moved on. And it's not just that that makes me love you. You're different from her, too. Kagome, you're not Kikyou. And I'd never want you to be. I love you, never will I love Kikyou again."

A shadow filled the room as they heard the door swish open.

Kikyou had an arrow already fitted into her bow. "Well, shockingly enough, InuYasha, that...did hurt. But not enough to stop me." She pointed her arrow at InuYasha.

Kagome screamed, 'NO!'

Her tears streamed behind her face as she jumped in front of him. Kikyou smiled and loosed her arrow, as Kagome bowed her head and cried.

Blue energy swirled around InuYasha and Kagome, and Kikyou's arrow turned, as Kagome raised her head, and shot towards the priestess.

Kikyou gasped, taken completely by surprise, and said only, "Your eyes!" before bursting into blue flames and turning into a pile of ashes on the ground.

InuYasha stared. "K-Kagome...how the hell did that happen?" His brow was furrowed in anxious concern.

Kagome was panting. "I- don't- know-". Turning to face InuYasha, she said, "What did she-she say about my eyes?"

"I saw in the mirror on the wall...they were blue. Bright blue, glowing, no pupils...You just beat Kikyou. She would have killed me...you saved...Kagome."

"Stop it...You're being weird..."

He pulled her towards him. "Kagome, I'm not being weird. You just saved my life."

She blushed. "Well, you've saved mine enough..."

His eyes met hers and he gave her a stern glance. "No. You just risked your life for me, and somehow you got the power to beat Kikyou."

"I think it was my soul-" and with that, she collapsed.

_Damnit! For the second time in two days, I've almost lost Kagome!_ he thought as he pulled her into a hug and held her fainted form.

A/N: So, R/R! *faints* Trigun...confuses me. But if you're a Trigun fan *points to "Pained Tears" (or whatever I titled it) read that one of mine! NEW NEW NEW! Heehee Trigun is a new thing for me ^_^


	7. Guilt

Kagome woke up some time later in InuYasha's arms, with Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou standing around her. 

She blinked hard. "Did what I think happened happen?" she whispered.

"If you mean killing Kikyou..." Kagome's face dropped, "Yes," said Kaede.

She got up and walked out the door, running behind a tree and vomiting. InuYasha ran up behind her and grabbed her, hugging her and rubbing her back. 

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Breathing heavily, she turned to him, wiping her mouth on her hand.

"I killed her. I can't have...oh, InuYasha!" she cried, running from him further into the forest. She came to rest under the tree that he had been bound to by Kikyou's arrow when she first saw him.

Kagome began to cry. As she sat in tears, she felt InuYasha's eyes upon her.

_What am I supposed to do with myself...I killed someone..._

"Kagome..."

_I did it. I killed Kikyou. But I didn't want to! I mean...I actually killed a human being..._

"Kagome..."

_And how must InuYasha feel? He loved her...he still felt indebted to her, how will he pay her back now...?_

"KAGOME!"

"Huh?" She was startled out of her dazed thoughts and turned towards him.

"What's the problem, Kagome? I mean...you just killed Kikyou. She was your enemy!"

She stared at him with a look of horror. "InuYasha, she was a human being! I mean, killing demons is one thing, but humans are entirely different! I might as well have killed one of my friends! And she wasn't my enemy! We're practically the same person! I killed the other woman who loved you...but her loving you doesn't mean that she deserved to die!"

"Okay, for one thing, she wasn't a human, she was clay and dirt mixed up with a few souls in a twisted cocktail. For another thing, humans AREN'T all that different from demons. If they're evil, they're evil, whether they're human or demon. Kikyou was a lot like Naraku- she started out human, but then something else mutilated her. Don't think of it that way, Kagome." He could see the distress in her face and tried his best to make her okay. He whispered, "You're not the same person. And you know that you didn't kill her because she used to love me, you killed her because she was going to kill me. Kagome, I don't think you even knew that you could beat her, yet you still jumped in front of me." His voice became strained with emotion. "_You_ got in the way of her arrow, even though you had no idea that you could kill her, and had no intention of doing so. You protected me with your life, Kagome."

"But...InuYasha...I thought you- you loved Kikyou and- you felt like you owed her-"

"Yeah, until I realized myself that she's not Kikyou. You have most of her soul. She's just a replica."

A slight smile grazed her features. "You-you're not angry, then?

He smiled widely and, for once, sincerely. "No. I'm not angry. If she was really Kikyou, I would have been angry. But if she was really Kikyou," he said softly, "You wouldn't be here." He leaned down and kissed her mouth gently.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she closed them and just let herself feel the emotions between herself and InuYasha.

Both of them thought the same thing-

__

Life can't get any better.

(A/N: I'm starting to notice certain details about the two romance-type IY fics that are a bit too similar. I may stop writing this one, since NOONE IS READING IT ANYWAY. Unless they're just not reviewing *tsks*...A/N a few days later: Okay, so I just came up with a new character, Kazerizumu, the wind goddess. Now...should I put her in THIS story, or the other one? Hmm, probably this one, since Naraku & Co have been vanquished in the next one. Eeee this chapter is short! Well, if anyone wants me to keep going, review. If you don't, I might just stop remembering to update this story. Seriously, I forget about ff.n sometimes unless I'm reminded of it by the little alerts in my email.)


	8. The Neverending Path

She almost cried at the sweetness of it. She had not shared a kiss with him since before she'd vanquished Kikyou, since she'd almost been killed by Sango and Miroku. InuYasha smoothly slid his tongue into her mouth, and she let hers dance with it. The kiss remained the softest, gentlest, most perfect kiss that she had ever had, never moving into the realm of crude sexuality.  
Then he broke the kiss. "Kagome, I really still want to know what exactly happened with Kikyou...I mean...how you got the power to kill her."  
She blushed, her cheeks flushing with a soft pink glow. "I don't know what happened...but since I've got most of Kikyou's soul...I must have most of her power, I mean, we knew that, because I can make the arrows work. It just took true, total concern and love to bring out the full amount of my power...And now, I have a full soul, and all of her power." Her eyes brightened. "I'll be able to find the shards even more quickly! We can fix the jewel, and out job will be done! I'll be able to go home!"  
InuYasha's eyes dropped.  
"Oh..." said Kagome, hers widening.  
"Where is home, then, huh, Kagome? Is it with your mother, Grandpa, and Souta...or with me, and Miroku, and Sango..." InuYasha fixed her with a cold stare. "You said "go", so it can't be here, huh?"  
She looked at him, horrified, her face pitiful. "I-I don't know...mother, Souta, and Grandpa- will want me back. I-"  
"-don't want to go. I know you'll say it now, but what about when they ask you? What reason will you give for staying here? You're not even out of school." He said this with tight lips, tearing eyes, and a strained voice. Realizing that he didn't look as formidable as usual, he steeled his eyes and said, in a voice that bit into Kagome's heard worse than Kikyou's arrow would have, "Just go. I've dealt with losing a love before. I can do it again."  
Kagome surprised him with a laugh. "I've taken Psychology, but I don't even need it to figure out what you're doing. You're rejecting me before I can reject you. Typical male. InuYasha, I don't have to stay in one place or the other. I have to protect the jewel all of the time, so it'll always be with me. I can go home and come back. I can even finish school, and then...stay here. Although, why would I even finish school if I'm going to stay here?"  
InuYasha smiled. "Never give up an opportunity to gain knowledge. Finish school, visit me...then after, we can live together, here or there, as long as I'm with you, Kagome..."  
She cut off his words with a kiss. He was so cute, telling her not to give up school...she somehow felt so cliché right now, having just had the "I'm rejecting you before you can reject me" thing happen and then having the "I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you" type of line...but she didn't care. All that really mattered was that they were together, kissing, under the ancient tree. But, of course, then came a familiar voice...  
"Lord Sesshoumaru? What business do we have here?" It was the high- pitched voice of a small child.  
Kagome and InuYasha rushed behind the tree to watch Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin walk into the clearing.  
"I smell him. He is nearby. InuYasha." His brother's low, cold voice called him.  
"Who is InuYasha?" the little girl in orange inquired. She was ignored, but for a little bonk on the head from Jaken's staff.  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "I don't have time for this. Rin is with me, I'm not going to fight you."  
"It could be a trap," whispered Kagome.  
"I'm going anyway. Even if it is a trap, I can still beat him," said the hanyou cockily. Emerging from the trees, he growled, "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"  
"I merely wanted to know the whereabouts of that Naraku creature. As much as I hate asking you for help, I cannot seem to find the beast," said Sesshoumaru disdainfully.  
"Ah, wanting revenge for that time he gave you the poisoned arm so long ago?"  
"Not that it's any of your business. I can see you don't know where he is. Come, Jaken, Rin." The older demon turned from his brother and walked off, his little companions following.  
A thought struck InuYasha as his brother left, but he knew that it was a foolish idea at best. If only he and Sesshoumaru could work together, Naraku would certainly be an easy target. Not that he'd ever get near his stinking conceited full-blood brother anyway. Turning, he frowned. The stupid youkai would probably get himself killed, too. Ah, well. One less enemy.  
Kagome emerged from behind the tree. "So he wants to get Naraku too?"  
"Who doesn't? He's messed with so many people in his pursuit of the jewel, I'd be more surprised to find a demon who doesn't hate the bastard."  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's true. But you know, your brother...along with the rest of us...we'd make an undefeatable team against him."  
"I had that idea too. But you know there's no way that the snobby spoiled brat-dog will ever work with us."  
"What if he didn't know we were working with him?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, what if he attacked Naraku, but we were there too, and he didn't know it until he was already fighting? Maybe he'd continue and we could beat Naraku!" Kagome thought it was a pretty good idea.  
"Naraku moves too much, and we can't follow Sesshoumaru. He'd sense us right off the bat."  
"Hm...maybe...but I'll bet that there's a way we can make it work!"  
"We can talk it over with Sango and Miroku later. Let's go find 'em, anyway."  
The hanyou and the miko began their walk back to Kaede's hut, hand in hand, two lovers walking down a neverending path. 


End file.
